Strollers are used for transporting babies and basically include frames, seat and wheels as main parts. The wheels are rotatably mounted on lower ends of the frames for providing the stroller with mobility. The seat is supported by the frames for a baby to be seated therein. Furthermore, collapsible stroller is devised, which can be folded to a compact one for easy storage and transportation.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a heretofore known stroller has a connecting member 30 fitted to a lower end of a supporting frame 10 thereof. A locating member 40 is connected to the connecting member 30. A wheel 20 is rotatably connected to a connecting hole 405 of the locating member 40.
The connecting member 30 has a receiving hollow 301 fixedly folding the lower end of the supporting frame 10 therein, and a through hole 302, into which a connecting rod 303 is inserted. The connecting rod 303 has a head portion 304 at upper end thereof for engaging an upper end of the through hole 302. The connecting member 30 further has a guide rail 305, which has a substantially T-shaped cross-section, for permitting a sliding member 306 to be slidably connected therewith. The locating member 40 has a tube portion 401, into which a lower end portion of the connecting rod 303 is inserted, in order to connect both the connecting member 30 and the locating member 40; a fixing member (not numbered) is used to fixedly connect both the connecting rod 303 and the tube portion 401. The locating member 40 further has a guide rail 404 communicating with the guide rail 305 of the connecting member 30 such that the sliding member 306 can be moved into the guide rail 404 with upper end portion thereof still received in the guide rail 305. The tube portion 401 of the locating member 40 has an upper end portion 402 inserted into the through hole 302 of the connecting member 30, and an annular protrusion 403 engaging the lower end of the through hole 302.
In displaying or using the aforesaid stroller, the sliding member 306 is moved downward to be received in both the guide rails 305 and 404; thus, the locating member 40 cannot move relative to the connecting member 30, preventing the stroller from being unwarily moved sideways when a person accidentably pushes the stroller.
The above mentioned stroller has an advantage that it will not move sideways when being pushed because of the above said parts connected with the wheel. However, it has a disadvantage that the wheel is not detachable, and so takes extra room in packing and transportation. The manufacturer of the stroller has to use extra room in packing the stroller because of the wheel.
The number of strollers of above said nature that are held in one container is smaller than that of those having same size and detachable wheels. Consequently, the transportation cost is higher.